Unexpected Reunion
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Sequel to Magical Moment in a Magical Place, don't have to read that one to get this one. Phil is back in the future and misses Keely. Can a brother and sister help Phil meet Keely again?


Wow! A major moment in my fan fiction career! I am putting a second chapter in my story! I finally found out what happens in the final episode of the show. I haven't seen it yet, but I saw a picture of the special thing in the show (on I don't want to ruin it for you guys who haven't seen it yet. I am insulted why no one got my suite 2330 hint to The Suite Life. Thank you to Sultan Peppershaker for telling me how to post a second chapter. Sorry I have in Walt Disney World, so I haven't been able to update!

Magical Moment in a Magical Place

Chapter 3

Phil sat in his language arts class and was incredibly bored. Ever since he left 2005 his classes got boring again. He missed Keely so much and would give anything to be with her again. The teacher said that they would have an essay due in tomorrow about their favorite memory. Everyone left the classroom discussing his or her first skyak trip or their first time using the Wizrd. Phil laughed to himself, but at least they have an idea he thought.

That night Phil sat in front of his homework helmet. He was looking through his wallet and found a picture. It was him and Keely kissing in front of Cinderella Castle. He would never forget that day. The day was March 25, 2005 (hehe! This is a special day in Alyson Michalka's life) and the two had enjoyed themselves that whole morning. Then Keely talked to Cinderella and next thing he knew he was kissing the girl of his dreams. Remembering that day almost brought Phil to tears. He loved her more than anything in the world. Then it hit him, he would write the essay about his first kiss.

The next day in class Phil stepped up to read his speech.

"Everyone has a memory that they love to play over and over again in their mind. For some it is soaring through the air and for others falling in love. For me it is falling in love. I visited the year 2005 and at first wanting to leave immediately, but as I walked into my algebra class and saw a beautiful blond girl and at that moment I wanted to stay forever. We became the best of friends. We became friends for a much bigger reason than most friendships. She needed a tutor and I needed a friend in that century. We both wanted to be more than friends, but we both knew that it would never work out. I was from the future and she was from the past. Everyday I wish I could go back to the past. I know it sounds desperate, but everyone says you find true love once in your life and only once. One person who lights up your life. One person who can make you smile even though you feel like the world is out to get you. One person that you think because they live, you live. You are staring at me confused, I don't take it as an insult because no one understands that girl like Keely Teslow comes once, only once in a lifetime."

At the sound of the name a boy looked up. He looked Phil in the eye. That brown hair and eyes where so familiar, but he couldn't remember where. Then he pulled a picture out of his wallet, studied it and then smiled.

Phil was sitting down at a lunch table all alone. Until, the same boy from language arts came with a girl and asked if they could sit down.

"Hi, I'm Sam Deeton and this is my sister Darcy Deeton," the boy said.

"Your speech in language arts was awesome," Darcy said. Phil nodded; he wasn't sure who they were.

"Listen, I know you must be freaked out by us coming here, but we have something to tell you. We knew Keely Teslow. She was our great, great, and a lot more greats grandmother," Sam said.

"She told us that if we ever met a boy named Phil Diffy, we should show him this picture," Darcy said as Sam pulled a picture and handed it to Phil.

Phil looked at it and saw a brown haired boy and a blonde girl in front of Cinderella Castle. As he looked closer he realized it was him and Keely. His jaw dropped. There were only two copies of the pictures his and…..Keely's.

"That's impossible," said Phil in disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible," said a voice familiar voice.

Phil whipped around and saw the girl of his dreams.

THE END! As you can guess Phil and Keely go back and live 2005 forever!


End file.
